


A Ritual in the Dark, Will it Destroy Your Heart?

by InannaAthanasia



Series: A Warden and her King [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Betrayal, Declarations Of Love, Dragon Age Origins Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is forced to bed Morrigan in order to save his true love and decides he needs to show Rydessa that she is the only woman he will ever want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ritual in the Dark, Will it Destroy Your Heart?

Alistair was in his room. He was there heaving his stomach into a bowl as he sat in a tub of hot water. Morrigan, the one woman he hated more than any other he was forced to sleep with, had to create a child with...he was heaving again. But he knew it was what had to be done, he refused to lose Rydessa. No price was to high to keep her safe. He grabbed the soap and lathered it into a rag and started scrubbing the inside of his mouth. He would rather eat the damn soap than have the taste of Morrigan in it. Why had it even been necessary for her to kiss him? Ugh he tried to convince her to just bend over, do his job and leave, but noooo she said it wouldn't work like that, why the heck not? But he wouldn't argue with her, if the ritual failed, then there was a chance Rydessa would die, so he did everything she asked. Finally he felt a bit cleaner and the water was getting cold, plus it was still early in this night and now more than ever he needed to see her. The woman he loved, the woman he intended to marry and the woman he knew was hurting right now in her room. Getting out of the tub, he grab a pair of leather leggings, a large silk shirt and the small box he had in his pack. He didn't even bother with shoes and quickly left for her room.

He slowly opened the door and heard her. She wasn't crying, she was sobbing and he thought his heart would break.

"Rydessa, may I come in?" even though he had already stepped into her room.

"I d-don't know i-if you want t-to be here" she sniffled

"Of course I do, I haven't horribly embarrassed myself in front of you yet tonight" he chuckled

He watched her sit up on the bed. She had her arms wrapped around her tight, her beautiful glowing red hair was a shinny cape around her and wearing only a small and thin chemise. She looked so small and fragile, he thought.

"Do you mind if a sit with you?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Of course I do, who else do I have to talk to about my hair, which if you notice is sporting the wet sexy look you like"

She laughed quietly.

"Oh Alistair, I know I am being stupid and its not like you wanted to do this, its, oh I don't know what it is"

He sat down and gathered her into his arms.

"I did what I did to save you. As Wardens, you heard what Riordan said, we have to sacrifice to save the world, but I don't care about them, don't care about this crown, which you gave me so uh yeah, you owe me there. But point is, I would and have done everything and anything to save you. Because if your not alive at the end of all this, I don't care if we win the battle or not"

She reached up and touched his handsome face. Slowly tracing his cheekbone then up to his hair and ran her fingers through the silky threads.

"You are such a special man"

"Thank you, I think. But there is something else I want to do tonight before the battle"

She raised and eyebrow and looked at him with her head tilt to one side and a smirk on her lips.

"I don't mean that, well I mean if you want that, than what can I say, your wish is my command, but actually something else.

He kissed her slowly and ran his hands up and down her back some before continuing.

"After the Landsmeet, you told me you would stand aside and see me married to someone so I could have child, but thing is, if your not my wife and all, well I don't want anyone else. As a Cousland your bloodline is better than mine, since I am part serving wench" he chuckled "so I want you as my wife. If no one likes it, then I won't be King"

She was shocked, no shocked didn't come close to what she was right now. They had decided he would marry and have children and she would stay close as his friend, but not be lovers anymore, which pleased Eamon. Now he wanted to change that.

"But won't Eamon be angry?"

"Hey I'm King right? So I can get all the hair care stuff I want, the best cheese in Thedas and I should get my pick of spouse too, right? If Eamon doesn't like it, well he wanted me to be King, so this is me being King."

He reached for the small box and opened it, inside was a beautiful silver ring a warden crest  on it.

"I found it in the warden vault in Denerim, I'll get you something better later, but I wanted something for you to wear in battle tomorrow. I convinced Wade to cut it down for me and restyle the band a bit for a woman. He didn't like doing it, but I gave him the last few dragon scales we had left and he did it"

Alistair slid the ring on her hand.

"I have heard people talking about the one they love is their heart, but its not enough. I think of you as my Soul, everything that makes me right now is from you and so you become me...OK that sounded better in my head"

"Alistair, don't speak, just show me how you feel"

Alistair attacked her mouth with a groan. He loved the way she tasted and very much enjoyed tasting every inch of her. He had been such an idiot the first time they made love. He had no idea what to do and yet somehow in his awkward attempt at sex was able to satisfy her enough for them to continue. While he had no idea if he was a skilled or good lover, he knew she certainly enjoyed herself and that was the only thing that mattered.

Slowly he slid the thin chemise off her body. He loved seeing her body, it was graceful, yet muscular, she was thin, yet had wide shoulders and wide rounded hips. Her breasts where larger than a handful and he remember how shocked he was the first time he saw her without her breast band, he had no idea they could be flatten down so much. He watched as she laid back and slowly stretched out before him. He slid his hands up her leg, slowly rubbing and relaxing the muscles as he went. Once he was at the center of her heat, he worked back down her other leg. Asking her to roll over, he shrugged off his shirt and then started rubbing her shoulders and worked down to her rather round backside. He squeezed her buttocks and then playfully nipped at them as she squealed. He loved being playful during sex. Perhaps it was since he wasn't exactly serious material, but they both seem to enjoy a playful start.

She rolled back over and looked at him. He was so much more than she ever had hoped to find. She knew many thought he was an idiot and not very intelligent, but it wasn't so. Alistair was very well read, he grew up in the chantry and trained to be a Templar and they are educated, but he chose to have fun and enjoy life. Perhaps that was why it was so easy to fall in love with him, they were in the middle of a battle, a war that could mean the destruction of their country and yet Alistair could make jokes about his hair, about fine cheese, even about him taking the throne and that made him even more endearing.

She moaned, Alistair was now massaging her front. He had such rough hard hands from the life as a warrior, but as they glided over her body they made her fell like her blood was on fire. Then she felt what she loved most, as he slowly parted her legs, while laying himself down. He liked to take his nose and run it up and down her folds, to tease her, before he would slide his tongue in deeper. She arched her back as he began to tease her pleasure spot. While she had no comparison, she couldn't imagine any man having more talented tongue. She wasn't sure it could feel much better, until he grasped her and begin sucking on her strongly while sliding 2 fingers up inside her, rubbing against her sensitive spot on the inside as he suck are pulled on it with his mouth. She moaned loudly as he was bringing her to her first peak. She knew he would bring her to peak after peak until she felt like she couldn't move before he would even think about himself. Alistair was a very attentive lover. But she realized she needed him tonight. It was not play time, she needed to feel him inside her.

"Alistair, please, I need you in me, I need to feel you!"

He climbed up her body with a very feral look on his face. He slid one of her legs over his arm so he could rock her hips up and entered her hard. Pushing so deep she felt like she could feel him all the way to her heart. He pulled back so slow it drove her crazy and slammed into her as she screamed his name. He was torturing her, yet also pleasuring her. She could feel herself soaring, she felt she left her body and are was soaring to the clouds and then she felt herself clutching him and felt him jerking deep inside her, spilling his tribute of love to her.

They laid there panting and joking about being completely shameless and everyone in the castle had to of known Alistair's name by how loud she howled.

"So does that mean you will marry me?"

"Well I don't know, I mean that only lasted about 10 minutes and I think I need a man who can give me more" she laughed

"That my sexy warden was only an appetizer, we still have a long night ahead of us and I really don't see myself sleeping tonight"

"In that case, yes I will marry you, as soon as we defeat the blight." and she kissed him

"That's it? Well lets go take care of that pissy lizard and plan us a wedding."

He may not of liked what happen with Morrigan and was pretty sure he would have nightmares forever, but holding Rydessa now, thinking about a royal wedding and a family and whatever else came, he is OK with what happened.

"So which of us gets to tell Eamon he can't pick a bride for you?" she asked playfully

"I am pretty sure you yelling 'Alistair! Alistair, oh Maker I love you!' and then screaming about how good I feel, pretty much told the entire castle who I am going to marry" he said as he nibbled her chin.

"We are totally shameless Alistair"

"Yes we are and I love it and you"

**

**

**

Morrigan sat in her room with tears in her eyes. She had wanted this ritual and she wanted this child. It was why she joined them. But Rydessa had become her friend, they even agreed they were sisters. All of her life Morrigan never had a friend nor a woman who was a so close of a friend she became a sister. She would not have believed it, but when she offered the wardens her help, she was not thinking of the child or the old god soul, she offered to save her friend and truly saving her meant saving the man she loved too. She finally knew what real love and friendship meant and as she wiped away the tears that spilled down her cheeks, she also realized one could be so happy, they cried tears for those they loved. Morrigan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always liked Morrigan and always get the perhaps even a sister conversation with her too. So I cannon that she no longer cares as much about the Old God soul (not saying she doesn't want that) but by the time she makes the offer it is more about saving the woman she loves as a sister and saving the man her sister loves too. So I wrote this with that in mind.


End file.
